Aftermath
by anastasiaxxo
Summary: Chloe and Alek have a tough time getting over the aftermath of their kiss! It's not much yet but I hope to continue. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

**A very short chapter to start off! Please review even though it's not much yet !**

It seemed like they stood that way for hours, Chloe and Alek. When they finally broke apart Alek smiled. It was wide and genuine, happy. Chloe was sure he could hear her heart pounding and could tell how it stuttered as she stared up at him.

" Goodnight Chloe." He said before turning and loping away. He left her standing on the sidewalk, her mind reeling.

Chloe had gotten a terrible night's sleep. She had tossed and turned, unable to shake the feeling of being kissed by Alek. She wondered if he was thinking about it too as he sat on the roof, watching over her. Thinking about it she realized how many times he'd put his life on the line for her. It made her chest swell with pride that he cared that much. He may have said it was just his job before, but now she knew how he really felt. She had been shutting him out for so long she hadn't realized he had wedged himself inside her heart, securing a place bigger than she expected.

It was difficult for her eyes to stay shut for too long when she was thinking about him. She realized she was nervous. Things were going to change between them. For the better or worse she didn't know.

A very tired and nervous Chloe was standing by her locker at school. Amy was beside her, chatting away about something Chloe couldn't focus on.

" What do you think?" Amy asked her.

" What? I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

" Obviously." Amy rolled her eyes. " Never mind. Anyway, why are you so out of it today?"

" I got zero sleep last night."

" That explains why it took you five minutes to get your combination right."

They shut their lockers simultaneously, turning around and starting down the hallway.

They passed the staircase where Alek and his Jocko friends usually hung out and sure enough, there they were. Chloe eavesdropped on their conversation, hearing Alek tell the others he wouldn't be at practice.

" I can barely walk." He answered to their arguments.

They all noticed how when he saw Chloe walking down the hallway he turned and stared.

" Is that why?" One of them joked and the whole group erupted in laughter.

She was in fact the reason why, by getting him into that mess with the Jackals.

' Chloe's heart pounded as their eyes locked. It seemed neither of them knew what to say after their little moment yesterday. The air tensed between them as they brushed past each other. Alek looked regretfully after her, knowing he should have said something. Anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Chloe approached Jasmine on the roof, noticing she was alone.

" Hey Chloe."

" Hey." She replied, barely able to keep her eyes open. She had only gotten a couple hours of sleep in before it was time for training.

" Valentina made Alek stay home. Told him he shouldn't be training yet, after what happened with the Jackals."

Chloe nodded, and if it was possible, was relieved and disappointed at the same time.

" Let's get training!"

Jasmine turned around and sprinted across the roof, Chloe following suit, picking up her feet heavily as she ran. She followed her down to the grass and they continued down back streets. Chloe realized she was heading toward the park, and the distance between them got closer until Chloe was running right beside her. The rest of the training session was spent like normal, running and jumping off of things, and finishing up with combat. Chloe collapsed on the grass beside Jasmine. They were silent for a while, staring up at the stars and listening to the gurgle of a fountain.

" Good job Chloe, you are getting better than me!"

" You have taught me a lot. Have I ever told you thanks?"

" I don't think so." Jasmine said, thoughtful.

" Well, thanks." Chloe turned her head to smile at her.

" It's my job." Jasmine replied, " But I have fun training you. Which brings me to the question I was going to ask you."

Chloe met her gaze curiously.

" As you know I don't have many friends, and I know it sounds lame, but maybe you could come over tomorrow, for like a sleepover?"

Jasmine giggled at herself.

" I'd love to!" Chloe exclaimed, jumping up happily. " We'll have so much fun!"

" Thanks." Jasmine jumped up to. " How about after you get off from work?"

" Sound's great."

They waved goodbye, running off in opposite directions, towards home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so I'm getting suuuuuper angry! I keep trying to separate the three parts but it won't let me! The first part ends after " handle this" and the second part ends after " back to the television" Sorry (: haha**

It was Saturday. Alek finally walked in the door of the apartment at six-thirty. He had gone to a late basketball practice and then out to dinner with the team. They had noticed how he seemed to miss all of his shots and was much more quiet than usual, asking about a hundred questions. He had to lie each time. He couldn't very well confess that he was freaking out about Chloe. He had kissed her and now he didn't know what to do. Alek walked down the hallway, hearing giggling as he passed Jasmine's room. Curious, he pressed his ear to the door.

Jasmine whispered something and he heard the familiar sound of Chloe's laugh. What was she doing here? He stepped back, wondering how he was going to handle this.

Chloe and Jasmine had moved to the couch, watching something on tv. Alek crept cautiously out of his room, making his way over to them.

" Hey." He called, dropping down beside Chloe.

She stole a glance at him.

" Hi."

" How was practice?" Jasmine asked him casually, flipping through the channels with the remote.

" Um, bad." He replied.

" Oh. Sorry." Jasmine said.

" It's whatever." He shrugged.

Jasmine noticed how Chloe had kept her eyes glued to the changing screen, her cheeks flushing more with each second she and Alek were touching.

She eyed them suspiciously before turning her attention back to the television.

Alek walked into the kitchen through the dark. It was the middle of the night and he couldn't sleep knowing Chloe was in the room right beside him and he still hadn't talked to her about the kiss. He fixed a glass of water, gulping it down quickly. He turned around after setting it in the sink, noticing the balcony doors were open. Chloe stood with her arms resting on the railing, looking out at the city.

He walked over to stand beside her. She looked over at him, the corners of her mouth turning up a little.

" What are you doing up?" He asked her.

She sighed.

" Insomnia."

" Me too."

It was funny how what they called insomnia was really just each other.

He took a deep breath, a _here goes nothing_, before he grabbed Chloe's shoulders, whirling her around. He wrapped his arms around her waist, taking her by surprise. Her eyes were still wide open when he kissed her, but soon they closed as Chloe leaned into him.

" So," Alek started when they pulled apart, " What now?"


	4. Chapter 4

I realize this has been long-awaited and that it is not nearly as good as it should be for being _so freaking __long_ since I updated. I hope you enjoy anyway, and review. There is more fluff and drama to come (: As always, any suggestions you have for upcoming chapters will definitely be looked at! Also, do you like the writing style of this chapter? Opinions would be nice (: I will update soon.

* * *

><p>She must've been smiling like an idiot, <em>again,<em> because Amy and Paul both noticed something was up. Paul was just looking at her like she was crazy while Amy had that look on her face that said, _someone's got something to dish._

And boy did Chloe have something to dish.

She hadn't told Amy about either of Alek's kisses, and wasn't that ecstatic about telling her either, but as a best friend, she kind of had to.

"Ooh, someone's happy today!"

Amy sat down across from Chloe, putting her elbows on the gangs favorite table at the coffee shop attached to Varese Vintage.

"Do tell!"

Chloe touched the chain around her neck, an old heirloom of Valentina's that was identical to Jasmine's Bastet necklace. It was just a gift, but knowing it had belonged to generations of Mai before her made the piece of jewelry lay heavy on her heart.

She cleared her throat, "Alek and I, kissed. Well actually kind of made out, but that's not the-"

Chloe was interrupted by Amy's high pitched squeal. It always astounded her that she could even hear the familiar sound.

She winced as her best friend screeched again. "Finally! Oh this is so exciting! Isn't it exciting Paul!" She began hitting her boyfriend on the arm, until he leaned out of her reach.

"Ouch, sure, yeah. That's great Chloe."

Amy rolled her eyes but her smile and excitement only grew.

"Okay, so this weekend. You, Alek, me, and Paul. Giovanni's."

"A double date, awesome." Chloe tried her best to sound enthusiastic, but something about the idea bothered her. "I'll see if Alek's into it." She forced a bright smile, "Oh, and see if we can get off training."

"We understand superhero," Amy said teasing, swinging her legs out from under the table. "Speaking of superheros, I promised Paul I'd go with him to reserve some comic book."

"It's not just some comic book," Paul grumbled.

Amy pinched his cheek, "See ya later cat-woman."

"Bye." Chloe said, watching them leave hand-in-hand.

_Bastet help me._

* * *

><p>That night was another training session. The first, actually, since Alek and Chloe had become... kind of something. They had both agreed without talking a lot at all about the subject that they couldn't let being <em>something<em> get in the way of Chloe's training, and although Alek had been the main influence behind that decision, it sure didn't feel like _kind of something_ when he first saw her that night. It felt like a big something, the way he stared, and how he stayed an arms length away even though Chloe could feel the invisible strings reaching from his body to hers, and it was just so _weird, _with Jasmine looking at them like _that- _and _oh _did her head hurt.

"Hey."

"Hey," Jasmine said. Alek just kept staring. "Ready?" She motioned to where the rooftop ended about twenty yards away.

She nodded and they were off.

An hour and what felt like a hundred roofs later to Chloe, they had finally stopped running,jumping, and climbing. They were all leaning on some part of the building they had stopped on, their breathing too laborious to talk at all yet. Finally Jasmine broke the silence, breaking into a smile as well.

"Good job. I'm gonna," she paused, for breath and to look from Alek to Chloe in an uncomfortably suggestive manner, "head home now." She walked a few steps backwards, still looking at them, before turning and jogging away. Chloe watched her gracefully jump out of sight before turning to Alek.

He was already facing her. "I thought she'd never leave." He said, with his trademark smirk.

"Right. She couldn't get out of here fast enough."

"Probably wanted to avoid seeing us meaningfully gaze into eachother's eyes."

"I don't think she'd have had to worry about that. I can barely keep my eyes open." She said, and he moved closer to her.

"Fine, we'll skip the open eyes part."

And then he was kissing her, his hands on both sides of her face as her eyes fluttered closed. Butterflies hit the walls of her stomach, and she hoped she'd never get used to Alek's ability to surprise her, to muddle her thoughts with a simple touch. The kiss went on,their mouths moving slowly and perfectly in sync.

And on,the pressure of Chloe's body against the wall behind her growing.

And on.

And on.

Until it stopped.

Breathless for the second time that night, Chloe told Alek about Amy and her double date idea, to which (surprisingly) he smiled, but then grew serious.

"But before then, Valentina wants to talk to you."

"About us?"

Alek shrugged.

Kind of something indeed.

* * *

><p>Review (:<p>

Love, Anastasia


End file.
